Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A mountable device may be configured to monitor health-related information based on at least one analyte detected from a user wearing the mountable device. In the instance where the mountable device is an eye-mountable device, the eye-mountable device may be in the form of a contact lens that includes a sensor apparatus configured to detect one or more analytes. The sensor apparatus may monitor health-related information of a user of the eye-mountable device, such as a glucose level. Further, the sensor apparatus may monitor various other types of health-related information.